School Zone
by Cordria
Summary: Danny Phantom has been a ghost for three years, and he now must go to a ghost school! How can he handle two schools at once while still keeping Amity Park safe from ghostly intruders? Complete fluff. Enjoy
1. Opening Bell

_School's in session... again..._

_

* * *

_

**School Zone  
**A Danny Phantom FanFiction by Cordria

* * *

Chapter 1 – Opening Bell

* * *

My first mistake was opening the door. A teenage girl was standing just outside my house, staring fascinated at the ops center and muttering under her breath. Her eyes were half-squinting in the bright sun and she seemed oblivious to the fact that I had opened the door. "Hello?" I asked. Second mistake - I should have slammed the door shut when I had the chance.

She jumped slightly, turning her green eyes on me. "Danny Fenton?" she asked, her voice little more than a whisper, and, without waiting for a reply, yanked a bent and beat-up envelope out of her pocket and held it out to me. "This is for you."

I grabbed it and frowned slightly as a spark leapt from the envelope to my hand. "Thanks." Turning to go back inside, I caught sight of the sad smile that was growing on her face. "What?" She just continued to smile at me. I shivered as a cold breeze blew over me and I gasped in realization. "A ghost!"

The girl's eyes glowed ectoplasmic green for a second before returning to normal. "Welcome to ghost school Danny. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." She winked at me once before fading out of sight.

Which left me standing in the doorway, staring at the crumpled envelope in my hand. The only thing I could think about was the fact that tomorrow was Sunday. Who has school on a Sunday?

* * *

Early the next morning I actually looked at the envelope that I had tossed onto my mess of a desk. The envelope was, actually, not address to me. It wasn't addressed at all. Even better than that was the fact that the inside held nothing but an old business card for a spaghetti restaurant downtown named Zambezi's that had gone out of business years ago. On the back was written four words: Phasmatis Schola – since 1326. I decided to ignore the whole thing; it had to be a joke.

I flopped onto my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I had huge plans for today. I was going to go to a movie with Tucker, then we were going to rescue Sam from her mother and go hang out at Nasty Burger, then perhaps we'd go to the mall. The alarm clock next to my bed informed me I was going to be late if I didn't get up and start moving. A few minutes later I was just about to get up and head over to Tucker's house when the ghost-girl appeared beside my bed. I almost fell out of bed in surprise. How come my ghost sense wasn't going off around her? It was beginning to drive me nuts. "Ready to go?" she whispered.

"You're serious? Ghost school?" I couldn't believe my ears. Who ever heard of a ghost school?

She just smiled sadly at me, and then nodded. She had white hair that hung in loose curls down to her shoulders; her green eyes glowed as she stared down at me.

"I already go to one school," I said, standing up and starting to walk out of my room. "I'm not going to two schools."

"You don't have a choice, halfa." I stopped and turned to stare at her.

"Why not?"

"Because of the Codes of Pariah Dark, that's why." She gazed patiently at me and waited.

Finally, I sighed and asked, "What codes?"

"Code six," she whispered. Then, with a vague smile, continued, "and one reason to go to school would be to learn the seven Codes, that way you don't have to ask useless questions." The smile slowly left her face. "This Code says that a ghost, upon reaching his or her third year as a ghost, must attend a ghost school."

I didn't have time for this. I was late already. "I'm not going. Go tell… whoever… that I won't be coming." I closed my eyes briefly and focused, letting the cold, weightless feeling of Danny Phantom slip through me. When my eyes opened a split second later, I was floating slightly off the ground. I turned to leave, but found the girl in front of me. She stared sadly at me.

"You don't want to do that. If you don't go to school you'll have broken one of the Codes."

"So?" I snapped, "What happens if I break one of these codes? I've never heard of them before. They can't be that important." She blinked and floated backwards nearly a foot in surprise. So I snapped at her – who can blame me? She really was quite annoying. Not to mention being sad and depressing as well.

"The Codes are what hold the Ghost Zone together. Breaking a Code would be horrible. The consequences would be…" she trailed off. Somehow, she managed to convey the pure terror of that thought without adding any emotion to her voice.

I could see the fear in her eyes at that thought. My conscience chose that moment to wake up and poke my stomach. Wonderful. I rolled my eyes and knew what was going to come out of my mouth next. Always the hero, huh, Danny? "Alright. Fine. So I'll go to this ghost school. How long could it take anyway?"

She tipped her head. "You go until you pass." The last bits of her sad smile vanished at that thought. "You go until you pass."

"How long has it taken you

"I'm on year 147."

I shouldn't have asked.

* * *

I followed ghost girl all the way across town. She was very slow, seeming to wander across the sky rather than fly. This gave me time to call Tucker and let him know that I wouldn't be going to the movie with him. Still half-asleep, Tucker muttered a "Yeah, whatever," before hanging up on me. I thought about calling Sam, but she was busy with her mom and had left me strict instructions not to bother her unless it was an "emergency" that could get her out of the shopping trip.

Which left me with a lot more time on my hands. I could have flown to Wisconsin and back in the time it was taking to get across Amity Park! After I figured out which of the few clouds in the sky looked most like Paulina, counted every blue car for a seven block radius, and came to the life-changing conclusion that I would rather be doing homework that floating behind this ghost girl any longer, I started to wonder about the girl herself.

I mean, she was kind of cute – in a ghostly sort of way. She had pale skin and white, curly hair. Green eyes that always looked sad, and a vague, washed-out smile. She seemed to be lacking much in the personality department. She also was lacking a name.

"Hey!" I called, flying up next to her.

She turned to head to stare at me. "What?" she whispered after a pause.

"What is your name, anyway? I can't just call you 'ghost girl.'"

"It's Cory."

She turned her attention back to flying and left me floating in silence. Well. That had taken up a whole five seconds. I got a close up view of the clock on the town hall when she drifted lazily past. We'd been gone for over thirty minutes already. I could still see my house. I sighed.

After a few more minutes of silence, I couldn't stand it any more. "Why do you fly so slowly?"

"Who says I'm flying?" she whispered, not even bothering to look at me.

"Fine. But why so slowly?"

She came to a full stop and stared off into the sun. "Are you in a hurry to get someplace?"

"I thought we were going to some ghost school."

"We are. But do you really want to hear the opening speech? The teacher, Mrs. Bowls, has been giving the same speech since the beginning of time. I've only heard it a hundred times or so." Her voice trailed off and Cory turned her eyes to look at me. A flicker of a smile crossed her face. "The rules say that we need to head for school starting at 9:45. I figured out about fifty years ago that it neither says how fast we need to be moving nor when we need to actually get to the school." She was quiet for a moment. "But I suppose you've never heard the speech and want to be there." She turned to contemplate the clock for a moment then twisted her head back to me. "We have a couple of minutes before school is supposed to start. We can make it."

She started moving again – at a quicker pace and straight towards the old section of town. It took only a few minutes to reach a large, abandoned building on the outskirts of Amity Park. We were close to the open area where Freak Show set up his Circus Gothica tent the first time he rolled into town. Cory stopped in front of a sign that might have once said "Zambezi's Restaurant" and gave me another of her sad smiles before phasing through the sign and into the building. With a quick glance behind me, I followed.

_To be continued...

* * *

__Gar. This story will just be a bit of fluff – a way for me to bring in all of my favorite villains from the show. Gives me an excuse to play with the new UnderGrowth character. _

_Please read and send me some ideas before I get trapped into plot twists of my own creation…_

_Disclaimer: Never have and never will own Danny Phantom. Please enjoy my story._

_Read and review, of course. :-) Thanks ahead of time!_


	2. Introductory Activity

_Because every school deserves a few morons..._

_

* * *

_

**School Zone**  
A Danny Phantom FanFiction by Cordria

* * *

Chapter 2 - Introductory Activity

* * *

The room I found myself in was the old dining hall of Zambezi's Restaurant. The halls of the restaurant were covered in black and green soot and the ceiling was riddled with holes. Old-style tables and chairs littered the room. Most of the furniture was broken, but the few that had managed to stay relatively together were sitting together in the middle of the room, already mostly filled with ghosts of every shape and size.

Cory ignored the ghost-filled chairs and flew over to the cracked and broken bar that ran along one side of the room. I followed her, sitting on the bar top and silently appraising the ghosts before me. I didn't know any of them, but they all looked pretty weak. And most of them looked scared. "Newbies," Cory whispered to me. "Most of them probably have never seen another ghost before this."

"What do you mean? How could they have never seen a ghost before?" I whispered back.

"Most ghosts sit on top of their graves and cry about their life for a long time. Many would probably never leave their graves if we didn't drag them to this school after three years. That's major one reason for this school – to yank ghosts away from their previous lives and set them on a path." She looked like she was going to say more, but she was distracted by three ghosts that flew up through the floor and settled onto the bar next to us.

"Dudette!" one of them screeched, his arm snaking out and settling onto Cory's shoulders.

She gazed at him, her sad eyes showing nothing. Then, she turned to me. "Danny, these are the Morons. They are on their fifth year." She glanced at the three boys, "Morons, meet Danny Phantom."

"Dudette," the first Moron sighed. "Not much of an intro. That's harsh."

"Guess we'll have to introduce ourselves, ay?" the second one said, grinning.

The third Moron left the bar and hovered right in front of me, sticking his arm out. His hair was slightly longer than a buzz cut and stuck straight up around his head. He was wearing a plain shirt and pants and was wearing a sleeveless jacket that hung down almost to his knees. "Hola, amigo! I'm Carlos!" he spoke in all exclamation points.

"Uh, hi?" I said softly, reaching out the shake his hand. But before I could, the second Moron drop-kicked Carlos into a corner and took his place, grabbing my hand and shaking it.

"Hi, my newest friend," he quipped, his voice quick like a salesman's, his arms still pumping my hand up and down. His hair was carefully styled, his clothes were a rumpled suit, and his eyes were sparkling. "My name is James and I'm here to help you in any way possible. I know practically everything as I've read the entire encyclopedia…"

He was interrupted by the original Moron, who placed his hand over James's mouth and smiled at me. "Chill, dude. I'm Eddie." Eddie was dressed in tie-dye, his shirt swirling between an eerie glowing green and a pure black. Eddie suddenly let go of James and flew backwards a few feet – just in time to avoid Carlos, who had barreled into James and sent them crashing to the floor. A grin flickered to Eddie's face, and he dove into the pile, a fist-fight starting that raged across the floor. The 'newbies' in the middle of the room were staring at them in horror.

Beside me, Cody sighed. "Morons." She turned to look at me. "They all died in the same car accident."

"Ah-hem!" The sound of a throat being cleared jerked my head up. A fat, fishy-looking woman was floating at one end of the room. "Attention please!" She sent a glare towards the Morons, who stopped fighting and dashed back to the bar. Her gaze swept over the newbies, pausing when she spotted Cory and me. "Welcome to Phasmatis Schola."

I stuck my hand into the air. Her eyes bulged, but she pointed at me. "What?"

"How long is this going to take? I have some place to be."

Mrs. Bowls stared at me, her fish-eyes bulging even farther out of her head. Apparently, we weren't allowed to ask questions. She continued, as if she had never been interrupted. "Each class consists of a guest speaker, practice time – both in class and out, and a short test. You will need to pass five of the seven tests to qualify to take the final exam, and you must pass the final exam to get out of school. Our guest speakers this year will be Technus, Skulker, the Box Ghost, Ember, Youngblood, Undergrowth, and Desiree."

_Great. All of my enemies in one place._ I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. Beside me, Cory sighed and mumbled under her breath. It took me a minute to figure out she was quoting the speech along with the teacher.

"Today we are giving you a short pretest to see where each of you are in the development of your basic ghost abilities. Once you are done you are free to leave. The class will continue tomorrow afternoon. Be here by 3:00 pm sharp." Mrs. Bowls' eyes drifted towards the bar. "We'll start with our returning students and conclude with our new students. Cory? Would you demonstrate?"

Cory floated towards the teacher and hovered in midair, waiting. "My name is Cory, and I'm on my 147th year." She raised an eyebrow towards the teacher, then continued. "The pretest goes in this order. Invisibility," she flickered invisible for a second, "intangibility," she drifted down through the floor and back up, "flight," she took a lap of the room, "ectoplasmic bursts," she shot a small ball of ectoplasm at the wall, where it added another black smudge to the blackened walls, "duplication," two Corys hung in the air for a moment, "telekinesis" a broken chair laying beside her suddenly flung itself at the wall and smashed into smaller pieces, "and teleportation. See you all tomorrow." With that, she demonstrated the last ability by vanishing with a small crack of thunder.

The Morons broke into a round of applause. "Dudette!" one whistled.

"Ah-hem!" the teacher cleared her throat. "Carlos?"

The Morons all flew towards the center of the room. "We're the Morons – Carlos, James, and Eddie. We're on year five." They glanced at each other, then started the pretest. Invisibility, intangibility, and flight went just fine. Their ectoplasmic bursts were so uncontrolled that they slammed new holes into the ceiling, and the rest of the pretest was a total failure. Laughing, they flew back over and settled back down next to me. Eddie leaned over and whispered, "We're gonna stay and watch the rest of the tests. It's interesting to know what we're up against, dude."

The newbies filed up one at a time, gave their names and then flunked the pretest. I couldn't help the grin that was crossing my face. They had been ghosts for as long as I had been and I was a long ways ahead of them. Of the twelve newbies that had gone so far, only two had been able to do any of the ghost abilities – and those two hadn't been very good at it.

"Danny Phantom?" Mrs. Bowls called, her fish eyes turning to stare at me.

I smiled. _Finally. I get to go home!_ I flew to the open area and turned to look at the remaining newbies. "I'm Danny Phantom, and it's my first year." I rushed through the pretest, flicking invisible, flying through the floor and then around the room, sending a small, controlled burst of ectoplasm at the wall, and then duplicating myself. "I can't do telekinesis or teleportation." I turned and flew off through the wall, wanting to get as far away from that school as possible.

"Dude!" came a shout from behind me.

I sighed. "What?"

"How'd you do that? Nobody almost passes the pretest on their first try." The Morons appeared around me, Eddie zipping ahead to hand in front of me.

"Practice." I answered. I glanced at the clock on the tower of city hall. There was still time to go get Tucker, rescue Sam, and get to the mall for ice cream. "See you tomorrow."

The Morons hung in the air as I flew away. "Tomorrow, dude!" Eddie shouted. "I think you'll like Technus – he's our speaker tomorrow!"

I shuddered. Technus, teaching. I hope he doesn't give homework.

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

As always, I do not own Danny Phantom.

Finally! Introductions are OVER! Sweet! Now I get to have some fun. (rubs hands together and cackles insanely) What loco circumstances can I stick our heroic main character in? One of my favorite enemies per chapter. (grins) Technus is up first... hm... this could be interesting...

I know it wasn't the most interesting chapter, but reviews would be helpful. I'm not so great at story beginnings (which is why I usually start in the middle of stories) so constructive critisism is most appreciated. Also, ideas for wierd places to put Danny would be helpful too.

Thanks for reading! oh... and thanks to the reviewers of my first chapter: Nonasuki-chan, XME, Death Fox of Chocolate, Ice's Shadow, DP fan, and Majestic Moon.

Later! Cordria


End file.
